From this moment
by Tanja
Summary: Making fun out of Diana Fowley! And of course MSR!


Title: From this moment (1/1) Author: Tanja E-mail: voet@tanja-myrna.demon.nl http://www.angelfire.com/oh/xfshippers/index.html Ratings: PG Categories: S, R Keywords: Mulder/Scully Romance Summary: Mulder, Scully and a surprise for Diana! 

This story can be posted anywhere, just keep my name and e-mail address on it and let me know! 

Disclaimer: There we go again. I don't own Mulder, Scully and all the other X-files characters, they are from CC, 1013 Productions and Fox Network. I borrowed them for my little story, so thank you! From this moment is a song from Shania Twain, which I loved so I borrowed it for this story. 

Author's note: I was working on another story, when I received one of the results of my shippers poll. I loved the idea of Kat so much, I couldn't stop thinking what a great story ending it would make, that's why I just had to write this story first! Kat, thanks so much for the great idea, hope you like the story! 

From this moment (1/1) 

Mulder stood in front of Scully's door, hesitating if he should go in or not. 

They had had a fight in the office this afternoon, and she had run away angry. He still didn't know why she had become so angry, but wanted to find out. 

He knocked on the door. There came no reaction. After a few minutes he decided to use his key to her apartment. He slowly opened the door and entered. 

He walked into her living room, but didn't see her. 

"Scully?" 

Still no reaction. 

"Scully are you home?" 

When he didn't get a reaction this time, he started to become a little scared and hoped nothing had happened to her. The last time she hadn't reacted, she was... 

He didn't even want to think of that. He decided to take a look in her bedroom, she might be sleeping, though it was still early. 

He opened the door to her bedroom and peeked his head through the door to take a look. To his relieve she was lying on her bed. She looked asleep, but the music was still playing. He slowly walked to the bed and looked at her. She was asleep and he wanted to turn around when he saw her face, she had been crying, the tears were still on her face and her eyes were red. 

He leaned down to her, to wipe the tears away from her face. Then she woke up. For a moment she didn't realize it was Mulder and automatically she grabbed his hand and twisted it. 

"Ouch, Scully it's me" 

"Mulder?, what the hell are you doing here?" 

"I wanted to talk to you, but if I knew you were going to hurt me, I might have stayed away" 

"What do you want to talk about", she was completely awake now and sat up in her bed and turned on a light. 

"I wanted to know why you were so angry at me this afternoon" 

She shrugged her shoulders: "Oh it was nothing, I'm fine Mulder" 

"So that's why you've been crying?" 

She looked away from him. 

"What's wrong Scully, did I do anything wrong, please tell me if I did, I can't stand to see you like this, I love you too much for that", the words had left his mouth before he realized them. 

"You what?!?" 

"I love you" 

She was speechless now. She was in love with him, but she had thought that he was in love with that Diana Fowley, that's why she had been so angry this afternoon. He didn't know that she had seen them together in that room, she had left very soon, but when he came back to this office, she had exploded because of it, but she hadn't told Mulder that of course. 

"What about Diana Fowley?" 

"What's with her?" 

"I thought you loved her." 

He looked at her, surprised: "Why the hell do you think I would be in love with her?" 

"I.., I saw you two together this morning, and I assumed ...", her voice trailed of. 

He realized what she had seen and laughed. 

"You want to know what we were talking about?" 

She nodded slowly. 

"I was telling her that I couldn't have a better partner than you and that I wouldn't know what to do without you" 

"Oh, I didn't know that ..." 

"Is that why you were so mad at me this afternoon?" 

"Yes, I was jealous, I thought that you wanted her back and I..." 

"So that means you must like me at least a little bit", he said teasingly. 

A smile came on her face: "I think I like you a lot" 

"That's good, because I really love you Scully" 

"I love you to Mulder" 

At that moment another song began to play on the radio, they didn't even hear it. Mulder pulled Scully closer and kissed her tenderly. 

From this moment life has begun From this moment you are the one Right beside you is where I belong From this moment on From this moment I have been blessed I live only for your happiness And for your love I'd give my last breath From this moment on I give my hand to you with all my heart Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start You and I will never be apart My dreams came true because of you From this moment as long as I live I will love you, I promise you this There is nothing I wouldn't give From this moment on You're the reason I believe in love And you're the answer to my prayers from up above All we need is just the two of us My dreams came true because of you From this moment as long as I live I will love you, I promise you this From this moment I will love you as long as I live From this moment on 

And as the words of the song faded away, they knew that from this moment their lives had begun, they were right were they belonged. 

NEXT MORNING 

Scully woke up slowly and after a couple of minutes she realized that she wasn't alone. 

She opened her eyes and looked into a pair of hazel eyes. A smile spread across her face, when she remember last night. 

"Hi", she grinned at him. 

"Hi", he answered, returning the smile and pulling her closer to kiss her. 

"Hmm, I think I could get used to waking up like this", she mumbled. 

"You'd better, I had no plans to change this for a while", after that he moved his face to hers again and they forgot everything else for a while. 

A COUPLE OF WEEKS LATER 

They had been seeing each other for a couple of weeks now and it had been great. Nobody else knew yet, although Scully thought that her mother was beginning to suspect something. 

Scully had been spending the last evening in her own apartment, because she had to get some work done. That morning she walked into the basement to see that Diana Fowley was there, talking to Mulder. 

Mulder didn't even notice what Diana had been saying, he knew Scully would be coming in any minute, so he was looking at the door constantly. 

Diana was in the middle of a sentence, when the door flew open. Mulder's face lightened, with a huge smile. 

"Hi Scully, you're late" 

"Sorry, traffic was busy this morning". She grinned at him and gave a bag to him: "Thought you might want this back" 

He knew what was in there, and so did she, so she didn't expect him to say what he said, in front of Diana Fowley. 

He opened the bag, took a look at and said: "Scully, last time I checked, this thing also had a t-shirt" 

"I know" 

"So?" 

"So, what??" 

"Where is it?" 

"Sorry, I liked it too much", she grinned. 

He sighed, but was laughing: "You said that about my last 6 shirts to, you're becoming an expensive woman to date Scully" 

They had completely forgotten about Diana, until they heard the door, which was slammed pretty loudly. 

Mulder pulled Scully on his lap: "Think she didn't like our conversation?" 

She was laughing to: "Don't know, did we say anything wrong?" 

"I don't remember saying anything wrong", he grinned and kissed her. 

The End 

O.k. this was only a short story, what did you think of it? Feedback welcome at voet@tanja-myrna.demon.nl 


End file.
